Lo que me gusta de ti
by EmzF
Summary: —Lo haría, pelirroja, claro que lo haría —Dice en un murmullo ronco—. Pero se me han acabado las cosas que no me gustan de ti.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que me gusta de ti<strong>

* * *

><p>Vuelve a suspirar con pesadez mientras apoya la cabeza contra la fría pared con un poco más de fuerza de la prevista, y, ahogando un gemido de dolor, se deja escurrir lentamente contra el suelo, hasta quedar de cuclillas, balanceándose sobre sus talones, en un vano intento de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre las frías losas de piedra.<p>

Llevan encerrados más de una hora —hora y media quizás, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta— en esa abandonada aula del cuarto piso, y no parece —porque verdaderamente no lo parece— que vaya a haber nadie que los saque de ahí, al menos no por el momento.

—El modo en que tratas a la gente.

Él gira la cabeza bruscamente. Casi se ha olvidado de la presencia de Lily ahí —o al menos es lo que se dice cada cinco segundos. Él, Lily, un espacio cerrado y nadie más a la vista no es un entorno demasiado saludable para su salud mental, por mucho que haya dejado sus días de acosador atrás— ya que la chica no ha pronunciado palabra desde que la puerta se cerró, sin contar, claro está, algún que otro _gilipollas_, _capullo_, _imbécil_, y _estúpido de mierda_ que James aún no sabe muy bien hacia quién iban dirigidos.

—Me has preguntado qué es lo que no me gusta de ti, ¿no? —Dice ella—. Pues eso. No me gusta cómo tratas a los demás.

James frunce el ceño mientras se sigue balanceando para, un segundo después, caer pesadamente sobre el frío suelo.

—Joder, pensaba que ya nos llevábamos mejor —Farfulla desviando la mirada hacia un par de polvorientas mesas apiladas en un rincón—. O al menos que ya me soportabas.

—Y te soporto —Contesta—. Es sólo que a veces te comportas como un verdadero idiota.

Por un momento el silencio reina en el aula. Ninguno de los dos tiene nada más que decir. Han quedado perfectamente claras —de hecho, más que eso— las opiniones del uno con respecto al otro, a pesar de que James no ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Lo ha repetido demasiado a lo largo de los años como para ser necesario ahora.

—Ya, bueno —Murmura—. Lo siento.

Pero lo dice tan bajito que verdaderamente duda que ella haya llegado a escucharle.

Aunque sí lo ha hecho.

—Pero… —Habla ella, tras aclararse levemente la garganta—. Me gusta, por ejemplo, lo buen amigo que eres con Remus. Lo bien que te portas con él a pesar de lo suyo.

Y durante un segundo —sólo uno— James se permite esbozar la más amplia sonrisa que recuerda haber tenido durante meses —quizás desde aquel día, dos o tres meses atrás, en que le dijo a Sirius que había ganado la apuesta, consiguiendo el sujetador de Anne Parrish— pero inmediatamente después la borra. No quiere que Lily comience siquiera a pensar que sus palabras causan en él un efecto que intenta no revelar.

Están demasiado bien así, con su tácito acuerdo, su tregua pactada, su práctica amistad sin palabras. Y por nada del mundo James quiere romper esa burbuja que amenaza con resquebrajarse a la mínima señal.

—A mí no me gusta que siempre me estés gritando—Dice él, aunque su voz suena más bien entre un murmullo y un gruñido ronco y Lily no puede contener una carcajada ante su tono infantil—. Bueno, a Sirius y a mí. Siempre nos estás persiguiendo, quitándonos puntos, diciéndonos que…

—Por el amor de Merlín, James, ¡eres Premio Anual! Se supone que tienes que mostrar ejemplo, no ir gastando bromas por ahí con el estúpido de Black —Bufa, mientras se aparta un mechón de pelo pelirrojo de la cara.

James agacha la cabeza entre las piernas flexionadas, y una vez ahí, entre las rodillas, vuelve a sonreír. _Oh dios_. Lily está a apenas dos metros suyos, gritándole, reprendiéndole, regañándole como siempre hace, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Y a él le parece que no hay cosa —ni la habrá jamás— más precioso que mirar.

—Pero —Continúa él, imitándola—. También me gusta cómo te tomas en serio tu trabajo de Prefecta y Premio Anual, a pesar de que siempre estés jodiéndome mis bromas y salidas, es genial lo que haces.

Ella siente como sus orejas comienzan a encenderse y desvía la mirada. No está acostumbrada a los cumplidos de James, al menos no a los de ese tipo, sin bromas, sin gracias, sin frases con segundas intenciones o comentarios subidos de tono. Definitivamente ese James Potter la desconcierta en sobremanera.

—Aunque podrías mirar eso de empezar a dejarme un poco de aire y guardar tus esfuerzos y energías para el capullo de Sirius —Comenta él con aire distraído—. Pero no te acerques mucho a él, tiene tendencia a meterle mano a cualquier tía que esté a menos de un metro de él.

—Black es un cretino —Farfulla ella intentando acomodarse mejor sobre el suelo.

—Lo sé —Contesta con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Y lo cierto es que lo sabe. Sirius es un cretino, el mayor cretino que conoce, pero aún así el mejor amigo que hubiese llegado siquiera a imaginar.

El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre las cuatro paredes, pero —al contrario que muchos otros— no se trata de un silencio tenso, pesado, casi incómodo. Es un silencio reconfortante, en el que aún pueden escucharse las palabras que el otro ha dejado en el aire.

—Tampoco me gusta cuando defiendes a los Slytherin —Dice James con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared—. Crees que ellos siempre son las putas víctimas de todo, y no es verdad.

Lily frunce el ceño. Con James siempre es igual, absolutamente todo lo traslada a su profunda —e irracional— enemistad con la casa Slytherin. Absolutamente todo. Y antes de que ella pueda siquiera abrir la boca para protestar, él continúa.

—Pero aún así pienso que es increíble, eso de ir defendiendo a los desamparados de unos matones como nosotros —Farfulla con una sonrisa torcida—. Muy de buen samaritano, la verdad, muy Gryffindor.

—Nunca dudes de mi lealtad a Gryffindor, Potter —Dice Lily con una media sonrisa, y James puede notar en su voz un matiz de diversión. No está enfadada, y eso ya es algo teniendo en cuenta lo que le acaba de decir.

—Nunca lo he hecho, Evans —Contesta él de la misma forma.

Y durante unos minutos —dos, tres, quizás cuatro— tan sólo se escucha el leve golpeteo de la lluvia contra el sucio y mugroso cristal de la ventana. En algún momento ha empezado a llover, pero ninguno parece haberse percatado de ello.

—A mí no me gusta lo dictatorial que te pones con el resto del equipo de quidditch, gritándoles, fustigándoles, exigiéndoles tanto —Habla Lily mirando fijamente la enorme tela de araña que crecía en un rincón—. El último día, Mary vino echando sapos y culebras por la boca del entrenamiento, y no se pudo levantar en lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

Pero antes de que James pueda decir _Mary es una blandengue de mierda_ siquiera, ella continúa hablando.

—Pero a pesar de todo ello, y de los gritos e insultos de Mary hacia ti —Dice—. Comprendo que lo haces tan sólo por el bien del equipo, porque quieres que seáis los mejores, y que así se os recuerde para siempre —Prosigue—. Así que supongo que admiro los esfuerzos que pones en ello, por mucho que yo no le vea la gracia a atrapar pelotitas montados en escobas.

—El quidditch es más que atrapar pelotitas montados en escobas, para que te enteres —Farfulla James cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un ademán infantil. Pero no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surque su cara. Las palabras de Lily, lo quiera o no, tienen un gran efecto sobre él.

—Ahora se supone que tú deberías decir algo que no te guste y que te guste sobre mí.

James vuelve la cabeza para mirarla. Tiene el pelo pelirrojo en lo que es un intento moño sin ningún sentido en lo alto de la cabeza, sujetado con una especie de palo que él encuentra totalmente ridículo, mientras algún que otro mechón se escapa cayéndole sobre el cuello y la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillan con expectación, mirándole fijamente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comienza a aparecer en sus labios. _Joder_. Está totalmente perdido, perdido por ella.

—Lo haría, pelirroja, claro que lo haría —Dice en un murmullo ronco—. Pero se me han acabado las cosas que no me gustan de ti.

De pronto el aire se tensa. Casi puede notarse el hilo invisible, tan tirante entre ambos, que ante el más mínimo movimiento en falso, ante el más mínimo comentario fuera de su tácito acuerdo, amenaza con romperse y no ser capaz de repararse.

—James… —Comienza ella con voz estrangulada.

Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere decir.

Quiere decir que lo deje, que vale ya de bromas y comentarios sobre ella, que no tienen ninguna gracia, que tan sólo la humillan. Quiere decir que no le pida salir de nuevo, que no le agobie ni le atosigue, que están bien así, que no quiere volver atrás._ O quizás no_. Quizás quiere decirle que echa de menos sus _sal conmigo, Evans_, y sus cancioncitas desafinadas proclamando su amor, y sus poemas ridículos, casi obscenos —y está segura de que Black tiene mucho que ver en eso— sin rima alguna. Quizás quiera decirle que, simplemente, le echa de menos a él.

—James, yo… —Intenta, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta, negándose a salir.

Pero él ni siquiera parece escucharla. Se ha puesto en pie de un salto y se dirige hacia la puerta sin mirarla. No parece querer oír nada de lo que Lily tenga que decir.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta ella mirándole con atención. Tiene el pantalón sucio, la corbata desabrochada y la camisa arremangada, y puede ver una cicatriz a la altura de su codo derecho.

—Buscar una forma de salir de aquí.

—Esto ha sido culpa de Black, y lo sabes —Farfulla—. Si él no hubiese cerrado la puerta cuando yo he entrado no…

James se gira para verla y se sorprende —de verdad que sí— al encontrarla a un escaso metro de sí mismo. No ha sido consciente en qué momento ella se ha levantado y se ha acercado a él.

—Tu amiga Marlenne no ha puesto muchos reparos en quitarte la varita —Comenta enarcando una ceja—. Por si lo habías olvidado.

—Ya ajustaré yo cuentas luego con Marlenne —Farfulla mirando fijamente la cerradura.

El golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal vuelve a escucharse. La tormenta es más fuerte, y el silencio no hace más que incrementar los escalofriantes truenos que retumban entre los muros de piedra.

—Sólo lo han hecho para que volvamos a estar bien, que tú estabas cabreada conmigo —Dice el mirándola fijamente, y Lily se siente temblar—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé —Suspira ella—. Pero aún así…

—¿Y ya no estás mosqueada? —Pregunta en un murmullo ronco—. ¿Ya no estás mosqueada, pelirroja? Dime que ya no estás enfadada conmigo, por favor, no me gusta que…

Ni si quiera es consciente de cómo ha sucedido, pero de un segundo a otro le está besando, a él a James Potter. No es un beso en sí mismo —no, por supuesto que no— como los que en su día compartió con aquel chico de Hufflepuff a escondidas. Es un mero choque de labios, nada más allá de eso, pero que a ambos les supone demasiado —quizás para bien, quizás para mal— como para ser expresado en palabras, al menos en ese momento.

—James, yo… —Susurra ella cuando se separa de golpe. Tiene las mejillas encendidas. Las mejillas, la nariz, la frente, el cuello, y James supone que cada parte visible de su cuerpo está ruborizada por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Shh —Murmura él, recorriéndole el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Ignora en qué momento las manos de James han ido a parar a su cintura y su cuello, o las suyas se han aferrado a los hombros del chico, pero lo cierto es que parecen haber pertenecido ahí siempre—. No lo estropees Lily, no ahora, por favor —Dice antes de volver a besarla.

Pero no es necesario que lo diga, ella no tiene ninguna intención de estropearlo.

Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo. Sí, otra vez yo por aquí, que ya era hora, la verdad. Lo cierto es que tenía verdaderas ganas de escribir un <em>James&amp;Lily<em> —una de mis parejas favoritas, sin duda alguna—asiiiiiique, como podeis comprobar, aquí estoy.

Bien, como os decía. Este es un _James&Lily_ —que si bien estoy segura que no es de mis mejores fics— espero que os guste mucho, la verdad. Sobretodo porque adoro esta pareja, y pongo verdadero empeño en lo que escribo sobre ellos. Si habeis leído algo mío de este pairing, ya lo sabeis :3

También deciros que, si teneis un ratillo, os paseis por el foro _The Ruins_. ¡Es genial! y la gente allí es maravillosisisisisima, en serio, no os decepcionará.

Por último, lo de siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Y nos leemos en la próxima, ¡eh!

Un beso enooooooorme, ya lo sabeis.

—Virginia.


End file.
